User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/Preliminary Admin Vote: New Policy (PASSED)
As seen recently with much of the commotion with the demotion of a member on our staff, chaos has been eating our community up and not allowing Developers and Admins to be able to discuss the future of this site. So with this I would like to propose a new policy. If you have any suggestions please specify below in your vote. Users will be allowed to express their opinions as well with some new templates for Users while Admins have their own template. General Policy User Conduct No User is to... *Harass another User based of their ethnicity, country of choice, race, traits, personalitiy, or in any other way thought of. Depending on the circumstances, a SE country will use its power to take their nation away, or diminish its resources/population. *Argue with another User or insult them for any given reason. Should a User attempt to provoke an argument, they are to contact an Administrator. *Argue with an Admin's judgement. Should they believe they feel the Admin has ruled wrongly against them, they may report it on the Strategy Empires Wiki:Report Page. *Impose their personal beliefs in any way shape or form (political, religious,etc.). *Curse or use cuss words. More subtle words such as crap,damn and hell are however permitted. *Exceed more than one account on this site. This is viewed as an offense and possible attempt of Voting Fraud. *Attempt to corrupt votes or deliberately attempt to change another User's vote. This is viewed as Voting Fraud and can result in the barring of them from future Community Votes and a 2 Week Ban. Administrator Conduct Administrators are seen as Model Users who either have significantly helped with developing the site or keep it safe by doing the right things. Administrators are expected to: *Act unbiasedly. Should they feel that they may be biased in a certain situation, they are to have another Admin handle the situation. *Make decisions in a calm behavior. Voting Policy *All new additions to Policy or game begin with a Preliminary Admin Vote. Some votes may become Community Votes after being passed, others may not if passed. *New game ideas/developments should be ran by the President of the Wiki before made into a vote. *Promotions of any individual are required to be agreed upon the Administration Panel, specifically The President, Vice President, and the Policy Enforcement Staff and must have a consensus prior to becoming a Community Vote (CV) *For a Community Vote to pass (CV) the following must be examined'' (Italicized are examples): **Minor Vote (Promotion of Rollback or Chatmoderator)'' ***Requires more than 1/2 Community Support ***Lasts no more than 3 Days **Major Vote'' (Promotion of Rollback/Chatmoderator or Administrator)'' ***Requires at least 2/3 Community Support ***Lasts no more than 5 Days **Demotion Vote ***Requires at least more than 1/2 Community Support ***Lasts no more than 7 Days **Re-vote (In the case of corruption of votes by Administrator or other Staffers/Users) ***Requires at least 2/3 Community Support ***Lasts no more than 7 Days *Any Community Vote must be voted on in an Prelliminary Admin Vote or have been discussed with an Admin Consensus of Executive Admins & Staffers. Administrator Titles Each Administrator is ranked in a line of succession, the top title being President, which is a Bureaucrat that helps lead the wiki. President The President of the Wki helps guide the site to make sure it continues to run. Being the President means you are able to take time to help improve this site and progress the game. You can be Head of the Development, however the President is not required to be, and more so helps oversee development. When there are Admin Votes, if there is a tie, the President's Vote is the deciding vote, for example, if he/she supported the proposal and it is tied, his side would be the winning side. S/he holds a spot on the Bur Council. Vice-President The Vice President of the Wiki is responsible for assisting seeing out the needs of the PotW (President of the wiki). The Vice President of the wiki is supposed to take over the President's role in the case of the PotW's absence or inability to perform duties. He/She also oversees the functioninality of the Anti-Vandalism & Moderation team, but does not necessarily head it. They hold a spot on the Bur Council. Chief of the Anti-Vandalism & Moderation Team The CoAVM is in charge of overseeing and conducting the promotion of those suited for the Anti-Vandalism & Moderation Team. They help moderate and enforce the Policy of the site and may help with SE Rules as well. They hold a spot on the Bur Council. Chief of the SE Development Team The CoSED is in charge of overseeing the development team of the SE Wiki. He/She conducts necessary votes and advises/suggests new ideas to the President and Administration Panel. Secretary The Secretary is in charge of Promotions & Demotions of Members and the promotion of the site in any way. TThey are also to collaborate with the SED Team about upcoming developments and CoSED. They hold a spot on the Bur Council. Yes (Admin) * Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) *President Matthew Yelloweagle No (Admin) * Category:Blog posts